


Untitled

by hesperia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>honey_wheeler taunts me constantly with a picture of Kit's stupid face. I finally succumbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"Just breathe," Richard says, mouth dragging along Kit's jaw as he twists his hand around Kit's cock, jerking in slow steady motions. His face is almost pained, and he's pushing his hips up in a quick rhythm, fucking into Richard's fist. 

Kit's hands slide into Richard's hair, fingers tightening around the curls pushing ever so lightly, and Richard gets the hint, starts kissing his way down his naked chest, over the tight abs of Kit's stomach until his mouth meets his fist and he slips the head of Kit's cock into his mouth.

Kit's cock is fat in Richard's mouth, stretches his mouth into a wide tight circle as he takes him in. He tastes salty, but it's not unpleasant, and Richard likes to feel of Kit in his mouth, likes the way his cock feels rubbing along his tongue, laving at the ridge on the underside of Kit's cock head. Kit likes it too, because he groans loudly, his hand tightening into Richard's hair, pulling just enough to make Richard hard as stone in his pants.

Kit's fucking his hips up pushing his cock as far as it will go on into Richard's mouth, and he pulls his legs up, the angle changing. Richard can see Kit's tightly puckered hole, and he looks up to see the want and need practically oozing from every pore in Kit's body. 

Richard tongues at Kit's balls, sucking one into his mouth, and then the other. He licks over Kit's entrance with the flat of his tongue, once, twice, three times, licking at the soft, sensitive flesh and Kit moans loudly when Richard pushes the tip of his tongue into Kit's asshole, teasingly. 

"Fuckin' hell, come on," Kit hisses, when Richard pulls his mouth away. His eyes are dark and glassy, from the weed or the pleasure Richard can't tell. 

"Hang on, mate," Richard says, leaning over Kit to reach into the side table drawer, his fingers searching for the small bottle of lube. Kit's mouth is on his shoulder, sucking soft red marks into his skin, nipping at Richard's skin. Richard means back just enough to find Kit's mouth, and kisses him with wet, swollen lips. 

"You taste like my dick," Kit says, a wry smile on his face. 

"Only you would know what your dick tastes like, wouldn't you? Such fuckin' slut." He spreads the lube over his fingers, coating them, and laughs when he dribbles some onto Kit's hole, watching Kit jump slightly at the cool feel of the gel. 

Richard smears the lube all over Kit's asshole, and slowly pushes a finger in, past the first stretch of tight muscle and then further until he's got it buried past his second knuckle. "It's good?" he asks, and Kit nods, breathing low out of his nose, and Richard can feel Kit's muscles flexing around his finger, getting used to it. 

"You want me to move it, yeah?" Richard goes slow, sliding the digit in and out of Kit. He doesn't ask if Kit wants a second finger, just pushes in, right along side the other and Kit groans loud, pushing his ass up, wanting it as much as Richard knew he would. "Jesus, so bloody tight, Kit."

Richard works his fingers in Kit thoroughly, adding more lube to make them move easier as he fingers him, fast and messy. Kit's cock is flushed dark pink, and the pre-come dribbles out with every twitch.

"Can't wait..." Kit pants, his fingers wrapping over his cock, stroking with long hard pulls. "Want...ugh...fuck."

Richard's cock twitches in his boxers, he knows what Kit wants, can see it in the strain of his face, the way he's fisting his cock hard in his hand, but Richard wants him to say it, wants to hear the words come out of Kit's pretty pink mouth. 

"Come on," Richard says, curling his fingers inside Kit, the pads pressing hard over him. "Tell me what you want."

"Ugh...want your cock, Mads. Fuck. Come on."

"Where?" Richard's got his own cock out now, stroking it with his hand that was inside Kit, his fingers and palm still slick from the lube. 

Kit makes a strangled sort of sob, and Richard leans forward, pressing the blunt head of his cock against Kit's hole. "Do you want it here?" Richard asks, rubbing over Kit, the lube making it easy to slide against each other. Kit nods, his chest heaving. Even with Richard's fingers inside him only moments before, Kit is tight around Richard's cock, and his eyes open wide as Richard's presses in slow until he's buried balls deep inside. 

"Good?"

"Fuck, yeah, it's good. It's so fucking good." 

It doesn't take long for Kit to come with Richard's inside him, pressing hard until Kit is groaning, shooting over his hand and onto his chest in thick white ropes of come. 

Richard's hands splay on the inside of Kit's thighs, pressing them open, spreading Kit wide as he fucks into him with methodical thrusts. "You okay?" He's close to his own release, can feel it building tight in his balls, the heat pooling deep in his belly. 

Kit nods, reaching up to cup the back of Richard's neck, and pulls Richard over him. Kit presses his mouth to Richard's, their lips nursing each other while Richard's thrusts speed up, and Richard comes with a ragged moan against Kit's mouth; the fiery white heat blinds him, and he presses himself down hard into Kit, pinning him against the bed, collapsing onto Kit.


End file.
